Untitled
by Medusa72
Summary: "I don't what happen, all I know is that I hated him. I hate my father. I don't want to follow his path but the way she see it, I already did what I hate the most and that is..." i still don't know where the plot leads us but can we find it together?
Once there was a married couple who's happily living together. The woman was pregnant with a healthy baby boy. She's so happy having a loving husband soon to be loving father. She's contented with her life. Being an artist (and a sideline author) is such a hustle work but it still worth it. Hearing the voices of her fans and making everyone happy. Doing what she really loves and no one is there to stop her even if it's her manager.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" her husband ask her

"I like feeling the breeze. It makes me calm also this little fella wants some too" she said turning around to face her husband while holding the railings of their balcony behind her.

She watch as his face has an adorning smile that makes her smile. His blonde hair was shiny and pulled back meaning he just got home from his work. Added with his black suit and white tie nice tuck on his tux.

"Come here, give me and little Luke a big hug" She childishly said while opening her arms waiting for him. Eventually he comes closer and pulled her in a hug.

"I miss you" he whisper on her hair,

"I miss you more" she whispers at his ear.

"That's not going to happen. So what did you and little boy do today?" He asked as he pulled away.

"There's nothing much to do. Just walking from the garden up to the mountain" she said carelessly.

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why did you do that? You it's dangerous for you and the baby. What if something happened to the both of you?"

"I know. I know but he wants it. You know, he loves nature and love some adventures too. He even kick almost every hours. Its hurt sometimes but it worth it feeling him so happy and waaant to come out play" she said dreamingly, thinking about having picnics on the lake she found today pass through the mountain.

He can't help but sigh. He remembered that she love adventures, finding some inspiring ideas for her stories. She don't have NO on her vocabulary but mostly its yes if she love to do it even if its forbidden. She's so stubborn.

"Alright, it's alright. Come on, let's go inside because it's already night time and the wind is getting chilly"

"Buttt I don't want to. I really love stars and you're getting in the way"

*Sigh* "Come on lets go inside" he said while holding the bridge of his nose. Feeling stressful from his work and his childish wife.

"Nooo, you can't make me" she said stubbornly while holding tightly the railings.

"Mrs. Spetto is already done making strawberry cake and milk shake. Do you want me to-" He stop talking because when he look back to his wife, she's already gone. Knowing what happen, he went inside and close the door of their huuuge balcony.

"No running and speed walking on the hallways and stairs!" He shouted to his wife while going after her.

Happily thinking about their life. Even if she's so childish and so stubborn now. He still love her from the bottom of his heart..

But one day everything ends with a cry.

xxxoooxxx

"Stay with me honey, everything's going to be alright just don't close your eyes. You need to live. **I** need you to live. Please" Her always composed and very calm husband is now showing everyone his weak side. She reached her hand to his face while holding he hold her other hand that was rested on her pregnant stomach..

"M-m.. my.. my baby.. sa.. save him.. love him.. take care of him.. for.. me.. please" She said softly, gasping for some air.

"You can do.. WE can do it together.. Please don't leave me.. We need you.. **I** need you.. I can't live without you.." He said now grasping her hand tightly whose hand is still holding his face.

"I-I.. m-m.. .. .. so.. o.. orr.. rry" She said feeling her tears covering her eyesight. Everything she sees are blur except for her husband's tears flowing down to his graceful face. She knew what will happen and she's feeling it right now.

"Sir, sir, I'm very sorry but you can't go inside. This is the far you can go." a nurse said while stopping her husband. Their hands were yank off. He was till reaching for her hand.

"Please, I need to see her. I'm her husband. Please"

"Sorry sir but you can"

The feeling of the last time they can see each other while the distance is getting farther and farther.

"Let me get through!"

"Layla!"

"Laylaa!"

"Laylaaa!"

She can hear her husband shouting her name and trying to pass through now two nurses holding him. Then the doors closed and everything becomes black.

xxxoooxxx

"Sir, are you her husband?"

"Yes, Doc. I'm her husband. How is she?"

"I'm very sorry sir but she didn't make it"

Shock was clearly seen on his face. Thinking that she was joking. She is lying. Everything was just a dream but reality was so cruel.

"But we saved your son, Sir. He's at the nursery room right now"

Because of him, he felt it like slapping it to his face. That his wife was now gone. It's because of him that's why she's gone. It's because of **him**. His thoughts was cut when a nurse ask him.

"Sir, what will be his name?"

He then remember the scene where he and his deceased wife talking about the name of their son.

" _ **Guess what?" she ask happily while holding some of her long blonde hair swaying because of the wind.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I finally have a name for him" she said with a big smile on her gorgeous face.**_

 _ **"Finally, so what is it?"**_

 _ **"Luke, Luke Heartfilla"**_

 _ **"Luke Heartfilla, I love it. Lucky Luke Heartfilla" He said approvingly.**_

"Luke Heartfilla"

xxxoooxxx

There was a young boy, who's trying to make a cup cake. Satisfied with his work with the help of the servant on the lonely mansion but brighten because of the boys kind and happy behavior despite of his fathers antics. He happily look at the cup cake he made. Thinking his father will love it and remember what's todays event.

He hurriedly ran to his fathers office. Once his already at his destination, he stopped. He composed himself, remembering what happened before. And that was a very bad scene. He knocked and heard a small sound that's the que for him to come in.

"What do you want?" He ask his son when he glimpse a small silhouette that was poking on the door.

"I made you something you might like" He said with a big smile even though his father didn't look at what he brought.

"Get out" he said without looking at his son and still doing his work.

"Alright, then I will put it here and you'll eat it when you get hungry" he hurriedly place the cup cake on the edge of the big table desk while tip toeing. Then walk slowly to the door but stop and look back to his father.

"Um, father, you know.. today.. today is-" he stopped talking when his father stand up and slam his hands on the table.

"What in GET OUT did you not understand?!" he shouted at his son and slapped away the cup cake that was on his desk. "Don't you dare cook again, what is the use of the chef if do that?!"

"B-but.. today is-" he said with a frighten eyes.

"GET OUT!" he pointed at the open door. "And Stay out!"

He ran in haste out of the room, out of the mansion and went to the garden where his mother is waiting.

"But.. but today is my birthday"

xxxoooxxx

The little boy ran to the garden till he reach the angel statue in the deepest side of the garden. He then kneel down to the ground still crying and slowly caressing the tomb.

 **LAYLA HEARTFILLA**

 **X746 – X777**

"Mom, I wish you were here. If you were here, Father might be not act like that towards me." He started crying. "Someone might love me like a parent should have"

His weeping has stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He look over his shoulder and saw a beautiful middle age woman with shiny long silver hair.

"Why are you crying this time young master?" She asked with a soothing voice.

"F-Father… (hic) father… got mad… again… I just went… t-to (hic) tell him… what's todays… event is (hic)" He talk while trying to stop the shedding tears.

"Well stop crying now young master, your father is just busy and stressed with his work"

"But h-he always act l-like this towards m-me"

"Shhh… No more talking about this young master" She said then wiping his tears. "It's your day today so come on stand up and were going somewhere"

"Ok-k" he mumble and stood up. Holding the hand of the woman. "Where are we going Grandeeney-san?"

"It's a surprise young master" She smiled lovingly.

* * *

Hi to all. I don't know what will happen to this story but please forgive me for my wrong grammar and for the future late update.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, Hiro Mashima-san own it. If its mine Natsu and Lucy already have 30 kids hahaha


End file.
